Cry little sister
by Angelsfire
Summary: ive added another chapter please R
1. Default Chapter

  
  
(Present Time New York, New York)  
  
The strange figure walked toward slowly. He knew this figure well. She stopped close to him and smiled her beautiful smile that he loved to see from her so much. At that moment he had to reach out and touch her, this had to be real. He had to hold her, hug her, tell her he loved her. Just a little farther and his hand would be touching hers. He didnt even touch her fingertips before she fell back off balance, she fell so quick that there was no possible way for him to catch her from falling. Falling off a cliff? Where did that come from? Just a moment ago they were in white smoke, now they were on a cliff side. Not just any cliff side but the one that was "their spot." She screamed and it was at that time that he then awoke in panic. It was just a dream.  
"Damit!" He got out of his mouth as he shook the memory from his thoughts. He had had that dream for the last month and he couldn't get rid of it. At that moment he didn't want to get rid of it. Other then a small picture lying under his clothes in the drawer, the dream was all he had left. She had been gone for two years. He didn't know where and he had no way of knowing where she had gone. As of right now she was a ghost in his dreams. Dreams he loved to have of his dear little sister.  
  
The gym was crowded with people. Usual routine for him to walk into. But he was only looking for one person.  
"Yo Mac!" He yelled going into the back office that lied to the very rear of the boxing gym.  
"Hey Richie, how you doing this morning?" Duncan MacCloud answered back to his best friend and student.  
"Tired," Richie Ryan responded back.  
"Couldn't sleep again, eh?" He looked at him.  
"Yeah well, I'll be okay," he lied. But he wouln't due to the fact of a piece of him had been missing for so long. Duncan had no idea about it, and he never would as far as Richie was concerned. The thought was killing him to go out and look for her. He really didn't know how much more he could take it.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
(Pennsylvania)  
  
"Brek!" She heard a voice call out at her from down the hall.  
"Michael," she smiled looking at the handsome figure walking towards her. She quickly grabbed her sore cheek that was bruised remembering what a horrible night she had had the night before.  
"I see you and him had some fun boxing last night?" He wasn't stupid he knew the truth but Brek had always tried to hide it by saying they were practicing boxing techniques. Only her foster father, Cameron Merandez, knew of only practicing pain towards the poor child instead of techniques and skills.  
"Yeah he got me with the hook, I didn't block the way I was suppose to. You know how it goes." She smiled knowing she hated talking about it and knowing she wouldn't have to put up with it for much longer.  
"Did you want me to get you some ice for that before you go home?" Michael was a teacher there at the high school, he was much more then that secretly and only Brek knew what that was, it had to do with her foster father. He was something that no one could believe or explain. Brek knew of it and was thankful that she had Michael there to help her through it all.  
"NO, its ok Michael I'm fine." She jerked away like she was going to get hit. "So tonight?"  
There was a plan for tonight. After tonight she should be free. Free from Cameron and somewhere safe. Hopefully if she was right she was going to get to see a long time missed friend. One she hadn't seen for two years. She only hoped to God Michael's speculations were right on where he lived.  
"Yeah, I'll meet you here tonight in the front at 10:30. You sure you're going to get by him alright??" He was worried for his young friend.  
Brek nodded her head. "Yeah I should be okay."  
"Until tonight then." Michael grabbed her hand and kissed it gently as if she were a princess he must bow to. He gave her his debonair smile and then left.  
Brek just smiled, nodded and then walked away. He was too old for her, too handsome, but just right to be her only friend to have and get her out of the mess she had gotten in to. He had already gone beyond his rules. To get away from her foster father was going to be hard and Michael was the exact person Brek needed to help her away and safe in her brother's arms, which she missed too much for words.  
  
**************************************  
The night was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. It was 10pm. Brek was getting ready. She had to meet Michael in front of the school in a half an hour exactly. The train station was right near the school and her train was to leave an hour after her arrival of meeting Michael.  
Her window was now open for her to climb out of. The sounds of crickets and the soft autumn breeze were the only things soothing about it. They calmed her nerves only a slight bit. She had never been so scared in her life. She was running away from a mad man. A mad man who had no identity. Not even was he a man but something totally out of the ordinary. Something that Brek discovered a short while before her plan to escape. That is why she had to leave this place. Get away before it was too late. To think Michael knew about it the whole time, and Brek came upon it accidently. It was impossible to know about it and yet she found Cameron's secret.  
Funny because Cameron had been so nice to her. He took her in after she refused to stay at any other foster homes. She had been tossed around to 8 since birth and she had had enough. Cameron was different. He offered a great place to live. Basically a place where she could go in and out as she pleased. The only rule was that you couldn't butt into anything questionable about him. If he went out at 3am you didn't bother him, if you found him doing something peculiar you didn't ask.  
Brek thought she had entered heaven until one day she found him hitting on a woman friend of his. One she didn't know and had never seen. But he knew her and he was angry at her. She looked in his room and found him strattled over the top of her beating the shit out of the woman, a woman he called Madeline. Hitting was one thing she didn't like seeing or having it done to her. She had been abused at a couple of her foster homes and could not stand it. Brek didn't even realize something would come out of her mouth at that point.  
"Bastard," she yelled in an unfamiliar voice. What gave the courage to yell that day, she would never know.  
"What?" Cameron stopped beating Madeline and looked over to her direction. He had never given such an evil look. It was a look that would put fear into any mind. Not even when he taught her how to box did he give her such a look, and the boxing led to many of bruises.  
"I-I-I'm sorry Cameron. I didn't mean to--," Her stutter was cut off by him jumping up from the bed and running over to her and grabbing her by her shirt.  
"No Cam, not her, she's just a child leave her alone!" The woman named Madeline got out of the bed and tried to calm him down with her voice. She had a tear stained face and her voice was at a shutter from being hit.  
"Stay out of this bitch, you know the girl had no right to use such a temper towards me, towards her father." His voice had deepened into an angry roar.  
"You're not my father!" Brek yelled again. What made her keep opening her mouth like that? Whatever it was she was sorry she did it in the end.  
Cameron threw the tiny little girl on the end of the bed. Brek felt a hard blow to the face and then another one to her ribs. She cried out in pain, but her cries were what ailed Cameron to hit harder.   
"You have a big mouth, but when it comes to facing up to it you can't cut it." He yelled at her as he grabbed her by her shirt and started beating her head against the mattress of the bed.   
"Cameron please! You're going to kill her, she's human!" Madeline begged him again to let the girl go.  
The next instant was a blur for Brek. Cameron was still beating her in the face and in the ribs. She was for sure every bone in her body had been broken. She had stopped crying and yelling out in pain and just took. His hands felt like dumbells were hitting her. Much stronger then any hand that had ever been laid on her. After it seemed as if she were not going to make it through it, that she could take no more of the jolts of pain on her body a shot sounded out. It was a gun shot. What the hell? Cameron looked at her and then slid off and down on the ground. Another shot rang out. This time she saw the gun holder was Madeline. Cameron had been shot in the back and in the chest. Blood was everywhere.  
Brek carefully sat up. Her body felt broken, all of it. She looked at Madeline. "This is a dream right? You did not just murder a man did you?" Brek tried to laugh it off but couldn't knowing somehow that this wasn't a dream. This was real. And there would be real consequences.  
"Go, go now before he wakes up!" Madeline shewed her off.  
"Wakes up? The man is dead! You shot him in the back and in the chest. He is gone, there is no way he is alive. No way!" She started smiling again. Brek didn't know what she was talking about. The man was dead. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.  
Madeline just shook her head, as if the child had done something wrong. "Just get out of here, ok? Go!" Her voice was angry and she pointed toward the door.  
"Where am I suppose to go? I have no where to go! I need to be here when the police get here. We need to call an ambulance or something let them know what has happened. Madeline the man is dead!" Brek raised her voice.  
"You mean you have lived with him and he hasn't told you what he is? Nothing at all about how odd he is or what is so different about him. Why he is so strong and wise and knows almost anything about what you ask him. Why he doesn't work but has a lot of money. You really are an uncurious person aren't you?" She looked at Brek as if she were the only person in the world who didn't know anything about how weird the guy was.  
"I have learned not to ask questions. I have been an orphan all my life. You know not to speak unless spoken to, or to ask anything about personal lives of the person taking care of you. You are taught that it is rude to do so." Brek answered her.  
"Well, you just wait around kiddo, you'll learn something. I'm leaving now, see ya. Oh yeah and you're welcome for me saving your life." She walked out the door.  
Brek didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do. She laid back down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her heart was still racing. It was quite a scare seeing what had just happened. She had seen a lot being an orphan and on the streets but never someone being shot. What should she do? Call the police? Call Michael? She was still sore and her nose was bleeding. She got up carefully from the bed and went into the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she saw and ugly bruised face staring back. Her eye was already beginning to swell shut and her nose and lower lip were both busted and bleeding. Brek grabbed a was wrag and ran cold water on it. She then dabbed gently on her wounds, squincing in pain as she touched each part of the lasceration.  
"AAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She heard from the bedroom. What was that? Oh my God, certainly not. No it can't be. There is no possible fucking way. She heard the scream one more time before running into the bedroom. What she found was a straggling Cameron getting up from the floor. She looked at his chest, nothing but a ripped hole with a blood stain. No wound at all in site! Brek looked at him with disbelief.   
"Damnit and that was a new rug too." Is all he said when he was finally able to stand. He then noticed the child standing outside the bathroom staring at him in wanderment. "Brek, my dear sweet little girl. Come here." His voice had gone back to itself. His handsome face had returned as he gave his perfect smile. Cameron only looked to be in his mid-thirties. His sparkling blue eyes were now bright as ever instead of the gray haze they were when he was angry.  
Brek shook her head in a negative motion as she backed herself up against the wall. What was this night of the living dead? How in the hell did this happen? Was this a dream to scare the shit out of her or could it possibly, remotely be real at all? It can't be, her brain told her. No mortal in their right mind would ever be able to survive through two bullet wounds in the mid back and upper quadrant of the chest. Atleast not without medical care.  
"Come here now!" He raised his voice. This time Brek walked toward him at his command like he had hypnotized her. "I'm not even going to get into what is going on, but I am going to tell you that whatever you saw was a figment of your imagination, you hear? You didn't see me get shot. I didn't touch you. A week home from school due to the flu will make those bruises go away and nothing went wrong. And I'm warning you, if you do tell a soul consider your own self dead. I can cover your death up so quickly no one will ever know you're gone. You will be vapor. Got all that princess?" He grabbed her face on both sides so she would look at him in the eyes. She nodded obediently. After she was let go she ran out of the room and out of the house. She had to get out of there. No way was she going to keep to herself about this. This was abnormal. No telling what the man was capable of. She just knew no matter what that she had to get the hell away from him at the moment and to see Michael.  
  
  
"I mean he just got up Michael. He wasn't dead at all. If you think I'm lying then go ahead. But what I'm telling you is the truth." She had blabbed the whole story to him. From the very beginning when she had met Michael he told her that no matter what she could trust him in whatever she had to say about Cameron. Anything at all. He said he knew Cameron, had known him for a long time and that if he showed his face ever to him he would be in grave danger. Never had he said why or how he did all this, but it was just so.   
Michael took a deep breath after listening to Brek's words. Shit! Was the only word that came to his mind.   
"So how do you kill him. I want to know because I want him dead. He is evil I just know it. The look he gave me was something that said evil. Almost like Satan himself." Brek continued.  
"You can't kill him." Michael said quietly.  
"What? Why? He needs to be stopped, whatever he is. You know I can do it. I'll be like Buffy the Vampire slayer and you can be the cool librarian guy, you know." She was trying to lighten it up but knew that her point was serious.  
"Brek, you can't. This is something much more then a little old vampire. There is power in these kinds of people. These people know everything there is to know. They can tell you where they were in the year 1600 if they want and have lived that long."  
"So they are vampires or something to that affect?" God, could this be true. Could she one night be sleeping and Cameron come in and suck her blood?  
"No, they eat, they drink, they have feelings, and they aren't all mean. Only the last two I have had have been." He finished saying words underneath his breath.  
"What? What was that you said Michael, the last two? What you own them as like pets or something?" Brek was lost.  
"No, I am what is called a watcher. They don't know i exist, and I hope to God they never know. I study their behavior,watch after them when they don't know I'm there. I have seen them in the shower, as they eat. I have ways of knowing every step they take or every place they go. Every time they pee." He kinda smiled. "My soul purpose is just to keep track of them. Almost like a tally. If Cameron dies I get another immortal."  
"Immortal? Is that with these damn things are? So what else aren't you telling me?"  
"A lot. They can only die by having their heads chopped off. It has to be fair and by another immortal. And in the end there is only suppose to be one. They have the power of every immortal then."  
  
  
So stupid of her to not see it. So stupid of her to follow some damned rules of not asking questions sooner. Michael gave her a lot of information that night. That is when she knew she had to get away from Cameron and home safe with her brother. She had some word that he was in New York. Luckily that wasn't all that far from Pennsylvania. She didn't know anything else though. New York City that is all. And so her and Michael had fixed a plan on when it would be the best time to get the hell out of there. Cameron had all the sudden become the drill seargent. Brek was barely allowed anywhere after that night. And if he caught her out without him knowing it she was beaten. Only once had she been caught, he left her with a broken jaw. He also got rougher in his kickboxing he would teach her. More and more would he pound harder if she wasn't doing a hit right or a kick. He had no remorse that she wasn't as good as he was. But then again he had been a master at the sport for what she learned to be over 100 years.  
Breathing slowly, but deeply, Brek grabbed her duffle bag. This is it. She had to leave now! The air was cold as she looked out the window and down at the ground. She had a ladder that went out the window in her room. It was there in case of a fire, but hell this is emergency enough in Brek's mind. Carefully climbing down the ladder her legs trembled. Though it didn't stop her determination as much as the fear did. Fear of being found out. Oh why couldn't this be over with, Brek thought. Her ribs still hurt from the night before when they were in Camerons private boxing ring. He wouldn't let her out of the ring until she got her combination right: Jab, cross, jab, shashe' fuete', round kick, cross, jab, cross, hook, uppercut, jab. She had to do it before he had a chance to get her back. She wasn't blocking correctly and he got her. Her face wasn't covered the way he wanted to be so he hit her. She worked at this for over two hours and then ended up passing out. He left her there for the night. Most of the bruises were to her ribs so school was a must no matter how sore she was. She didn't mind. She had to talk to Michael anyhow. And now she found herself climbing down a ladder.   
Brek got all the way down and found that there was still no trouble. She had barely made a sound. Her luck held. Down on the ground and down the driveway she went. Still nothing. She even climbed the fencing without any trouble, and only a moment later she became free. Down the road she ran and she wasn't going to stop running until she got to through the woods and down the hill to where the school was.  
"Come on Brek," Michael was waiting impatiently infront of the school on the steps. She wasn't late, but he was nervous for her. He looked down at his watch out of habit, and took a couple long breaths. He kept looking across the street where there was a huge batch of woods. Those woods lead a good 2 miles up on a hill that housed the richest homes, and at the top was where Cameron lived. Any minute now, he thought. She should be coming..... He stopped his thinking and quickly smiled as he saw a small figure emerge from the woods on the trail. It was Brek and now it was time to get the hell out of there.   
A huge emotion of relief came over the both of them as they reached the train station and embraced each other one last time before Brek got on the train. They said their "I'll never forget you's" and their "I love you's" and then Brek was off. Not even a tear was shed for leaving one another because in their hearts they knew they were going to have to see one another once again after Cameron found her. But at that time Brek would hopefully be with her brother. And that would make it easier, Michael reassured her. He told her he couldn't tell her why it was going to be okay, but he promised that she would be safe with Richie.  



	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Brek yawned and then blinked her eyes quickly before completely opening them to stare up at the ceiling. It took her a minute before she remembered where she was. Only two days and she still had no clue of where to find Richie. Ofcouarse most of the time was spent looking at a map and figuring out where she was and how to get around.   
  
Michael had made no contact, which was probably best. Nothing could be found on Richie. Brek had looked in the phone book and had found a couple of Richard Ryans', but none of them had been him. Money was getting scarce. Michael had given Brek $200 and from traveling everwhere by taxi and eating food and paying off people to make it somewhat easier to find places where Richie may be, she was almost down to nothing. The hotel had already been paid for. Michael made sure of that.  
  
As she layed looking up at the ceiling holes, she wandered what to do next. Her legs were sore from walking all over the city and the outskurts. She hada couple more places to look that were possibly places where Richie would be. Michael didn't know for sure but gave her some clues. Because everything was so secret in the Watchers society they couldn't give the exact place. Hell, they didn't give her a place at all. Just areas to look around in. Michael promised that in one of the areas Richie would be found, but he couldn't tell her where, he wasn't even allowed to know. Down the list she went of where to go. China Town and around 62nd street. Those were the two areas. Shit 62nd street or around is almost the whole freakin city, she said to herself. It was worth a shot. Brek pulled out her map, she was still under the covers and lying down, but had grabbed the list and map off the nightstand.  
  
"Let's see...........I can go through Greenwhich to get to China Town and take the subway to 62nd. I'm in Soho so walking will be easy on me today." Brek smiled at the fact that she wouldn't have to walk miles after miles just to get to one street. The routes through the subway and getting to places were getting easier as she had been walking them for two days.   
  
Brek scurried out of bed and put some real clothes on. She pulled on a pair of jeans a white t-shirt and a navy blue V-neck sweater, brushed her shoulder length golden hair, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. It was at that moment that she decided she was hungry. Brek grabbed the hotel key off the nightstand and grabbed her back-pack, which carried everything she owned in it. It went everywhere with her, just in case that day would be the day when she would find Richie.  
  
The sun was bright when she stepped outside the small hotel. She squinced and then opened her eyes completely to take in all that she saw. Even for it being Soho, an area outside New York City itself, was crowded. People hustled as if they were on a mission. No one recognized one anothers' existance except for those they were walking with, if they were walking with anyone.  
  
Greenwhich was closer then any other place for her to go so Brek decided to chose that destination first. It was just as crowded as Soho, but a tad bit different. There were wilder stores that had the funniest looking sunglasses and clothes that Brek had ever seen before, they weren't as funny as they were fascinating. Coffee shops were almost on every corner, so many Starbucks around the area. But she wasn't there for site seeing, she was there to find her brother. Site seeing could be done later. She took a deep breath and went on her way ignoring every shop that didn't look as though Richie would even think of being around. She tried to remember what his interest were, where he would live, he would live close to things he liked. Movie theatres, comic book shops, hot dog stands.... Brek had to laugh at that thought. Richie loved hot dogs in the city, but he wouldn't move to a place just because a hot dog stand was right outside. Martial arts!   
  
"That's it!" Brek said aloud, but would there be one around? She completed her thought silently. Look around, if there is a place around here he could certainly be at it.   
  
As she looked for a phone booth for a phone book she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She didn't know what to expect she looked around to see who it was but there was no time for that he was dragging her by her arm and she couldn't get away. Oh my God, it is someone that has to do with Cameron it has got to be who else would be doing this? She started scrambling trying to get away it didn't work. A rush of panic came over her.  
  
"Relax, and act normal. I'm not here to hurt you," an old raspy man's voice whispered in her ear. He took her to a near by cafe.  
  
"Hey Joe," a guy from behind the counter said while the two were walking in the diner together.  
  
"Hey Claud, hold everything for me will you? Calls, people who want to see me. You know." He smiled as he lead Brek to the back room. Once in the room he let go of the girl who looked up at him with wide eyes, ones that were somewhat in fear and yet somewhat angry too.   
  
Brek backed away from the man. "What do you want from me?" Her voice shaked. "Look here is some money, $50 if you want you can have it, it's yours just as long as you don't tell Cameron you saw me."  
  
"Cameron? Oh, I don't think I have anything to do with him. Look, like I said before, I'm not here to harm you. I think I think you know one of my young friends. Michael Kerrigan? From Pennsylvania?" He smiled at her hoping it would ring a bell. The small girl nodded. "Here maybe this will help," he lifted his sleeve to show her the tattoo on his wrist.  
  
Brek gasped in relief but yet in surprise too. "You're a watcher like he is." She responded quietly.  
  
"And you are---Brek?" Joe once again hoped he was right.  
  
"Yeah, who the hell are you?"  
  
"I'm Joe Dawson, a friend of Michael's obviously. So I hear you need help."  
  
"Yeah, I need to find my brother, Richie."   
  
"Uh-huh, well, I can't tell you where he exactly is, you know for cover reasons, but I can help you somewhat out a little. There is a martial arts place right down the street. My friend owns it. It is for people who practice savat, kickboxing, boxing, karate, juno. Well you know? Anyways. My friend Mac owns it and he'll make you feel right at home. Richie sometimes visits there." Joe knew he couldn't reveal everything, besides even Mac didn't know what he knew about Brek. Richie didn't know anything either. They were clueless to even know Joe was speaking to her.  
  
"Where exactly down the street?" Brek questioned.  
  
"Oh, just go out of the diner take a right follow it straight down and you'll see the sign that says "High Kicks"." He gave a gentle smile that made Brek feel actually comfortable and trustful of the old man's words.   
  
"How do I know Richie will be there?" Brek again had to make sure.  
  
"I don't know, but lets put it this way, you are closer now then you were two days ago. Mac knows Richie and Richie will definately show today or tomorrow. But you have to do something for me since I am giving you this information."  
  
"What?" Brek was scared to ask.  
  
"Don't tell Mac that I sent you and don't tell him who you are. It is to be a surprise."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not even suppose to know about you, Richie doesn't know I know about you. Just show up, like it was nothing. You found the place but didn't know Richie had anything to do with it. I can guarentee if you go in there throw a couple punches let Mac get to meet you he will introduce you to Richie. You are just going to have to trust me."  
  
"I guess I can believe you, but if you are wrong, I'm coming after you, a lot is at stake here."  
  
Brek left the cafe with confidence. like Joe had said, she was closer then she had ever been before in finding her brother. The place was right where he said it would be. It was a loft and as she walked in the building she had to climb a flight of stairs. She could hear the voices and the training coming from the room. She looked in amazement at the workout area, people with punching bags 3 pads for kickboxing, a ring, even sword fighting, it was huge. Men and women, young and old were in there practicing. Brek had to smile at herself in amazement.   
  
"Come on scrub I know you can do better then that!" She heard a voice say. Her eyes followed it to the ring in the middle. Two boys about her age, possibly a little older boxing in the ring. The one talking was tall about 6' and built, the other one was about an inch or so shorter and built as well. But he was struggling.  
  
"Come on Dameon, you know i just got back in from an injury, how about giving me a little bit of a break?" The shorter boy mentioned to the taller one.  
  
"Pain is for losers, if you think that im going to give you a break you are joking," he laughed as he threw punches at the other boy, who took them and tried to block and miss them but it didn't work. Basically he was getting the shit knocked out of him, he took it but it was an unfare fight.  
  
More punches were thrown and finally the shorter boy found the strength to hit back. When he did the one called Dameon took his arm and twisted it around the boys back. He yelled out in pain while Dameon laughed. It got the attention of the whole place.  
  
It pissed Brek off. She knew what it was like for somone to take advantage of her when she was weak, otherwise she could kick ass. Cameron would do it when she had pulled something hurt soemthing. Ofcourse his ass was one she could never kick. But this angered her. This wasn't Cameron and her. She watched DAmeon's technique, he wasn't all that good, she could take him and so could the boy he was hurting, if the boy had the guts to believe it. This made her speak.  
  
"Let him go!" Dropped her backpack and ran to the ring. Other people who were about to do the same thing, including Mac himself, stood back in amazement to watch.   
  
"What?" Dameon was astonished at the fact that a person he didn't even know was trying to stop him.  
  
"You heard what i said and don't make me repeat it. Do as I say, Fight me if you want a challenge. Otherwise fending on the weak only makes you a weaker being."  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He was taken aback.   
  
"No one imparticular, your next rival maybe? that is if you aren't afraid of a girl." Brek said.  
  
"Oh come on, why don't you go home and play with your barbies huh?"   
  
"You know it was a weird fact that while other girls played with barbies i was one to be in gyms like this one practicing my techniques in kickboxing and karate. But you know if you are afraid of me i'll understand, being afraid of a girl isn't so bad." She smerked at her braveness and her cocky attitude. she always called it Richie's mouth 101.  
  
"Bring it, Rainbow Bright." Dameon straightened up.  
  
"As you wish Strawberry Shortcake." BRek went back to her bag and got out her boxing gloves and tape. Quickly she got her tape on her hands and pulled off her sweater and t-shirt revealing a tank top. She pulled on her gloves and climbed in the ring. By then Mac had come in the ring to be referee. Brek didn't know who it was, just thought it was a guy who had come to help out with the fight. He was a handsome man. Short black hair, beautiful sea green eyes, about 6'5 maybe 6'6? She couldn't tell. He was tall though compared to her tiny features.  
  
"Alright you two im assuming you both know the rules of the game, do not go past them. You are allowed to start on my command. Ready?" He had an accent, one that sounded a little scottish or irish, Brek couldn't tell, at the moment she didn't care. "Go!" Mac shouted.  
  
The two danced around the ring waiting to see who would pack the first punch. It seemed like forever before daemon decided to make the first move, he tried to give BRek a cross while she ducked to miss it. AS she ducked she tried to jab his stomach, he blocked that. She backed away some waiting for his next move as he was doing the same for her. She decided to go in for quick jab cross, she wasn't ready for what happened next, Daemon used his legs and tripped her, she fell on her back to the ground. That wasn't suppose to happen, she thought, that was illegal in the game of boxing, but if that is what he wanted to play then she was ready for it. before Mac could say anything to Daemon, Brek was back on her feet and put in a cross at him. He was totally unprepared for it. But, it didn't stop him. It only made him pissed off that a girl had hit him. He tried to go for a jab cross but in doing so Brek had gotten enough distance to be able to take a kick to Daemon's shin and it brought him to the ground.  
  
"You bitch, now you are going to get it." He said getting up quickly.   
  
Brek concentrated on him carefully. She didn't pay attention to his cursing towards her or his mean and ugly face. Just his shoulders and his lower part of the body. She wasn't going to let him intimidate her, but as she tried to do so it failed miserably within the next minute. All the memories of Cameron had come back to her. She hadn't fought ever against anyone other then Cameron. And when they did fight it would end with him beating the shit out of her. Brek all of the sudden decided to look up from the boys shoulders and at his face except when she looked at him she didn't see Daemon, she saw Cameron staring back at her and laughing and taunting getting ready to beat her to a pulp. That is when Brek dropped her arms and lost total concentration.  
  
Daemon wasn't about to let her get away with giving up, that was an opportunity for him to take as many punches as he could. Mac saw this in the boys face and stepped in. He grabbed the boy by the shoulder and threw him up against the side of the ring. "You touch her you are going to have to deal with me, you hear? You are a cheating little bastard, and I don't like you. Get out of here and if I see you in my place again your ass is mine. Now go!" He said letting go of Daemon.   
  
Daemon looked at him and then looked at Brek whose face was contorted of confusion. "We will finish this some other time, not here but somewhere and sooner then you think." He said as he took off his gloves and threw them down grabbed his bag and walked out of the gym. Everyone stared at him until he was out of sight and then looked at Mac who looked at Brek. She couldn't think straight, the world was spinning to her.   
  
"Are you okay?" Mac asked the girl as he walked toward her. Brek nodded but was still in the state of fogginess. "Here lets go sit down and get you a drink of water. Keri, can you go get her some water?" He looked to a woman by the ring.   
  
"Sure thing Mac," she answered and then went out of sight.  
  
Mac took the gloves off the girl, he knew she was in some kind of state, just not sure what was going to happen. "Let's get you sitting down how 'bout that, huh?" He smiled at her and she nodded back again and tried to take a step as she did that is when her whole world went black. Brek saw nothing but spinning people and felt the dizziness swarm over her. When went to walk all of it completely took over and she had passed out.  
  
  



	3. the meeting

Chapter 4   
  
Mac grabbed the tiny girl as she passed out. He had a strange feeling of her the moment he saw her. The girl was special and needed to be taken care of. He held her in his arms and carried the child off the ring.   
  
"Where are you taking her?" Keri said looking at Mac.   
  
"Upstairs to my place. Do you mind taking over for me for the rest of the day?" He answered back getting into the elevator.   
  
"No problem." She smiled getting back to the office to finish paper work.   
  
After getting off the elevator that lead to his loft, Mac walked straight to his bed and laid the girl down. He looked at her sweet gentle face. He could see old bruises on her face that were about done healing, but still left a slight purple mark on her cheek. He also noticed the whelps forming on her body from Daemon punching her. Mac smiled and laughed at the fact that he knew the boy she fought was going to have marks as well. The girl was the first one to ever be able to hit him back to the point of pissing him off .   
  
Mac got up and went to the fridge to get some ice so that the bruises on the girl's face would not swell. When he came back and placed the wash cloth full of ice on her she didn't move. The bags under her eyes told the story of how she hadn't really slept in a while. He knew what she was, but he wandered where she came from.   
  
************************************   
  
Richie was glad to park his motorcycle in front of the café. He had been driving for quite some time. His butt ached from not taking a break from the 6 hour trip from when he last stopped. The only thing he could think of now was his apetite, Joe's homemade apple pie.   
  
He walked in the diner and took his helmet off. "Hey Claude he smiled, Joe anywhere to be seen?" He said sitting down at the bar.   
  
"Yeah in the back. Yo Joe! Richie is here to see ya!" the native New York cook yelled to his boss.   
  
Joe appeared from the back only a second later. "Hey Richie how was your trip? Find anything out?" He smiled at his friend.   
  
"No couldn't find Adam, nor the phsychic he has been buddy buddy with for the past while. So I just decided to make it a vacation. And it went good. No hassles what-so-ever. How have you been?"   
  
"Good, oh yeah here." Joe mentioned getting Richie a piece of his pie.   
  
"Ah, Joe you always could read what my stomach is saying." He smiled picking a fork and digging into the pie. "How's Mac? Have I missed anything exciting?" He said with his mouth half fool.   
  
"No things have been pretty quiet around here. A little too quiet." Joe winked.   
  
"Yeah I know what you mean." Richie nodded at his old friend. He sat in silence as he finished his pie. He took his time, knowing as soon as he was done at the diner he would have to go and check on the gym and see if he had to clean up or not. It was 8pm and it was nearly closing time.   
  
********************************************   
  
Mac had just finished eating his dinner when he heard the little girl start to stir on the bed. She seemed to be in the beginning of having a bad dream. Mac got up and walked from the couch to the girl, he layed his hand upon her cheek to see if he could gently get her to come out of her dream. It failed. She grabbed his hand quickly and popped open her eyes. She was frightened.   
  
"Where the Hell am I?" She looked at Mac who she was still holding his wrist.   
  
"You passed out, you are at my place. Do you remember anything that went on?" Mac questoned the girl.   
  
"Yeah I was in the middle of kicking some guys ass when I felt faint, did you catch me?" She looked at him as she let go of his wrist remembering that this wasn't the bad guy.   
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "Look, my name is Duncan McCloude, but most call me Mac." He put his hand out for a shake.   
  
"Brekan Center, most people call me Brek." She smiled shaking his hand.   
  
"What brought you to my place?" He asked while walking to the kitchen to get her some food he had left over.   
  
"I'm new in the neighborhood. I have belonged to a place like this before. Just wanted to come in and see what it was all about." Brek lied.   
  
"Really? Did you just get done with a competition?"   
  
"No why?" Brek was wandering where he was coming from.   
  
"I noticed you had some old bruises on your face that I know Daemon didn't give you." Mac wasn't stupid. He had seen those kinds of bruises before, especially the ones shaped like fingers.   
  
Brek put her hands to her face forgetting that she was recovering from Cameron still. "Oh, these. Well, come to think of it, yeah Daemon didnt give me some of these bruises. My old instructor and I like to play rough, the one i just left in fact." She only half lied this time.   
  
"Did you need me to call your parents? It is late and I'm sure they are worried, not only that but i dont want you to walk around here by yourself." Mac said   
  
"Oh no, I'm fine i can handle myself. I have to go now, if you don't mind is it possible i come back around the same time tomorrow." she said as she got up and put her feet on the ground and started walking to the elevator.   
  
"Well, no I dont mind. Hey im serious arent your parents going to worry?" He walked after her. Surely somone had to be taking care of her. Then he stopped and that awful headache he knew very well came to him. he grabbed Brek quickly. "Brek you need to stay here for a moment." he grabbed her arm.   
  
"What? No i cant." She stammered. But she recognized the look in Mac's face. She had seen it before. But where. It only took a second for her memory to lapse and her eyes grew wide as she looked back up at Mac who was looking at the elevator and moving away. "Get off of me." She slid from his reach. "Youre one of them, i should have known Cameron has people all around." She ran.   
  
"Brek, wait!" Duncan shouted. Just then the elevator stopped at Duncan's loft. But what the two of them, Mac and Brek, saw amazed them.   
  
Brek looked deep into the brown eyes she had known all her life. Could it be? Could it really be him? That is when she felt faint again and hit the ground. 


	4. WHO ARE THE IMMORTALS REALLY?

Chapter 5  
  
"Wow two times in one day, is that a record?" Mac looked at Richy who stared at the ground his eyes still glued to the girl.  
  
"Brek?" Richie fell to his knees.  
  
"Yeah her name is---what the hell you know this girl?" Mac was in shock. Richie just nodded as the girl started comming to. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up, since Richy was behind her, the first thing she saw was Duncan. Brek remembered what had happened before she had passed out. She didn't forget what Duncan was. Having him be the first thing she saw she jumped up immediately scared.  
  
"Whoa easy now, did you bump your head?" Duncan tried to reach for the girl but she pulled away making herself bump into Richie behind her. Brek looked up and her mouth dropped of shock.  
  
"Ri-Richie?" she layed her hand upon his cheek to see if he was really real. "Oh my God it really is you," a smile came across her face quickly.   
  
Richie smiled back at her, he couldn't believe she was sitting right in front of him himself. With that he grabbed her and hugged her. Mac stared confused of who the hell she was to his best friend and partner. He had never heard Richie talk of a Brek, had never seen her around before. He cleared his throat in the middle of their reunion knowing they had forgotten he was there.  
  
"ugghh hmmm," he made the noise.  
  
"Oh," Richie let go of his long lost sister. "Brek, this is Duncan MacCloud."  
  
"She knows Richie we have already met."  
  
"Richie, hes something bad, do you know that. He-he chops off heads for fun, he isn't something we should be around," Brek started saying quickly in a whisper, but loud enough for Duncan to hear. He looked over at his friend with a strange look. Richie looked up and noticed it and knew what he had to do.  
  
"Ummm, Brek, baby, we need to talk. Here lets get you to the couch." He picked the girl up a carried her to the couch lying in the front of the room.  
  
"First of all," Mac sat down on the chair next to the couch and looked at Brek. "How do you know what I am?" He was curious, she was a mortal, not many mortals knew what immortals were or that they even existed, but then again she could think of him as something else and not know the whole truth about what he and Richie were.  
  
Brek looked down, this isn't what she came for. She was scared. She came to find her brother, which she did, but she didn't come to find another Cameron. Although, he was nice and open about everything. Cameron was someone so locked up inside, the only people he invited into the house were immortals who were also like him. Always hiding never let the outside world get to know them. The only thing of Cameron's cover was taking Brek in which she wandered even why he did so.  
  
"Brek?" Richie was sitting beside her. He pulled a piece of blond hair out of her face. "Sweetie, you can trust Mac, he just wants you to talk to him, trust me. I'm right here, there isn't anything that is going to happen to you."  
  
She nodded in response to her brother. She took a deep breath before she started to talk. "I'm an orphan and have been put through many homes. Finally I got tired of orphanages and foster homes that I ran away. That is where I found Cameron. He found me rather. He took me in and promised me it wasn't going to be anything like a parent/child relationship, more like friends is how he worded it. All I had to do is keep out of his business. I never saw him at all usually, we had dinner every once in while. He didnt care where i went or who i talked to. And then i found out what he was keeping from me one day. A girl he had been beating shot him when he decided to go after me. She told me to leave and get the hell out of the place. I didnt i stayed, that is when he woke up and i found out what he really was. I had a friend named Michael, soon found out he was Cameron's watcher when i went to him about what i had seen. Michael was the one who helped me find where you were." She looked at her brother as she layed her head apon his chest for comfort to know that she still wasn't dreaming that he was really there.  
  
"Cameron Merandez?" Mac said.  
  
"Yeah, you know him? God, are you friends with him?" Brek couldn't believe that she might have walked into a trap.  
  
"No, and no. Brek, what makes you think that every immortal is mean?" Mac questioned.  
  
"I don't know. Every immortal brought into Cameron's house was like him and knew his business. I guess i figured that every immortal's purpose was to make other people's lives miserable. Or atleast mine." She paused looking down. "I-I'm sorry Mac. My trust is limited at the moment. It hasn't been easy the last few months that i have known about what he is, and the immortals weren't all that nice that came into our home. After i knew what he was i became his servant. And everyone was just as mean as him."  
  
"And he is the old instructor that gave you what is on your face now?" Duncan pointed a finger at the girl.  
  
Brek reached her hand up to her bruised face. "I told you these were an accident-" she was cut off by Richie.  
  
"Brek," He looked down at the bruise marks that he had just noticed were there. He couldnt see them in the light over by the elevator b/c of how dark it was. "Who the hell?? Did Cameron-"  
  
"Not all of them, I got in a fight with Daemon down stairs b/c he was picking on someone."  
  
"That isn't what i was asking, we have been through this before." Richie gave in his brotherly voice.  
  
"Yeah, Cameron did this. He taught me how to kick box, and before i knew what he was, his teaching was awesome. He took it easy on me and didn't hurt me a bit, but then i became his punching dummy after i realized he couldn't die. Even when i didn't want to he would make me box with him." No tears came from Brek's eyes as she was telling her brother and Duncan this. She never showed her emotions a lot and hated looking like she couldn't handle herself, so crying was a something she didn't do unless hurt and even then it was where no one could see her.  
  
"You are lucky he didn't kill you," Duncan said without emotion.  
  
"I bet he will once he finds her gone," Richie put his arm back around his sister.  
  
"Well, also he will come after the two of us. For some reason i think he knew you were here and knew what we were, and somehow knew she was connected to you. I think he wants both our heads. She's a trap Richie." Duncan explained forgetting that Brek had no clue at all that Richie was an immortal, now remembering that he shouldn't have said anything.  
  
"Whoa, back up," Brek pushed out of her brother's grip. "Richie?" she stood up and started to back away, now the tears were forming.  
  
"Brek," He stood up. She started walking towards the elevator and Richie made it just in time to grab her.  
  
"Get the hell off of me!" she squirmed and wiggled to try to fight free as she sobbed.  
  
"Brek, stop this." He got a better hold on her remembering how much stronger he was then her. She fought for another moment and then looked at him and fell to her knees. Richie did the same not letting go of her.  
  
"No," She shook her head. "You can't be." She sobbed.  
  
All Richie could think to do was hold her. He shed tears as well knowing exactly why she was angry and scared. He was an immortal, she wasn't. She knew what this meant for his life. He was now in danger almost every day, more danger then a firefighter or a police officer. If he lived long enough he would have to see her die. He could only imagine all this emotion rolling around in her and it hurt him as well to think that he would have to lose her, or she would have to lose him if he made one mistake while battling with another immortal. "God, sweetie, if i could change it I would, you know i would." He rubbed her back. He didn't even realize that Mac had walked out of the room and back down the elevator.   
  
After a while of holding his sister, Richie managed to pick her back up and lay her on the couch. He was still holding her and now running his hands through her hair and down her back to calm her down. It wasn't long before this made Brek drowsy to the point where she fell asleep. When she did this Richie decided to lay her down on the couch and get a blanket to cover her up. When he sat back down he gently lifted Brek's head to lay on his lap. He was so happy to have his baby sister back. She was the whole reason for im going after Adam. He could get Adam to get information about finding his sister. But he was happy that he didnt need it now, she had found him, and that is why his dreams were forming. He just prayed that the ending wasn't one to come to pass. 


	5. another surprise

Chapter 5  
  
Duncan hit the pad as hard as he could. He was pissed. He was pissed because Richie never spoke of the little girl, he was pissed that Cameron had gotten ahold of her, he was pissed that he was going to have to face the bastard again.  
  
"Duncan, please don't be mad at me." Richie came from the back of the gym where the elevator had been.  
  
"What makes you think I'm mad at you Richie?" He kept hitting the bag.  
  
"You always punch the bag when you are pissed off." Richie chuckled.  
  
"It isn't you I'm mad at, if I am in fact angry at something."  
  
"Cameron?" Richie took a deep breath and looked at his friend who was hitting the bag harder.  
  
(New York 1900)  
  
He stepped off the train. He was on a mission. To find Cameron and execute him. Duncan had been Duncan had been ancy, but he was ready to kick his ass for what he had done to Amanda. With all her talent, with all her ability she couldn't fight him off. And she was raped and beaten to pay for it. Duncan had gotten a telegram a couple of days earlier. She was in hiding and he had to find her because she was found dead in Cameron's appartment.  
  
"Amanda," Duncan whispered. "It's me, Duncan MacCloud." He was right outside the door as it creaked open. Her little head peeped out to see him before she opened the door fully. "Amanda?" He said again as the door fully opened and she stood.   
  
She looked so frail, she wore nothing but her undergarments and did not look as though she were the one he knew. The Amanda, Duncan knew was tough and could kick anyones ass, how could Cameron have done this to her?  
  
He slowly walked in. Duncan himself didn't look as what he did when they last met. His hair was short and he wore a nice suit whether then the threads he'd worn 30 years ago when they last met. Duncan sat his suitcase down and walked over to her. There were no bruises shown but he knew that just b/c they weren't seen doesn't mean emotionally they weren't there. He laid his hand upon her cheek. She flinched and he pulled her into him. All she could do was cry, and the more she cried the tighter he held onto her.   
  
"I'm so sorry Amanda," Duncan said as he still held onto her. He felt that if he let her go, she would crumble into a thousand pieces.   
  
Walking into the bar he saw HIM, he was ticked off. Duncan had just dropped Amanda off at a nice hotel clothed with a dress he had bought her in Italy. He was pissed and out for Cameron's head. He had no trouble finding the drunk man sitting at the bar. They both knew what one another was and without saying a word they walked out to the dark alley behind the bar.  
  
"Who are you?" He stood ready to draw his sword.  
  
"I'm Duncan MacCloud of the Clan MacCloud, Cameron. I have a bit of business with you due to a recent friend of mine." He walked toward the broad shouldered man who could barely stand. Dammit, Duncan thought. I can't kill a drunk immortal. Well I could but not this way not for this reason, he looked at the man who was ready to fight staggering.  
  
"What friend would this be?" He looked confused. Duncan backed down and started to walk away.  
  
"Forget it, you aren't worth it." Duncan said walking away.  
  
"What in the hell? You call me out and then you are going to chicken out on me?" Cameron still stood there.  
  
Duncan turned back around and walked up to Cameron right in his face. "Let's just say if you are ever around and you hurt another one of my friends again consider yourself a gonner. And next time i won't give you pity b/c you are drunk."  
  
"Oh you are here for Amanda." He had a sly smile. "I had a tough time with her, she was a fighter. But boy was she fun. She is lucky I didn't take her head." He kept his smile.   
  
Duncan drew his sword. He could take him out easily. But he didn't want it to be that easy. He would leave him for Amanda when she got better and was back to her old self. It was her fight, not his. "Consider this a warning." He quickly lunged forward and stabbed Cameron in the heart with his sword. If Cameron wasn't drunk he would have been able to block it, but he wasn't quick enough and felt the shooting pain and then, death.   
  
(present time)  
  
"I still wasn't happy that night, but I knew it wouldn't be right to kill the bastard. I got him dead and out of New York for a while. That was somewhat satisfactory." He looked back at his student.  
  
"Do you think he---- I mean to Brek? Do you think he---------" Richie went speechless and almost in tears.  
  
"NO," Duncan said sharply. "When I finally got Amanda to talk she remembered him having a little girl as his slave. He would treat her like a daughter, but only beat her. The older ones weren't so lucky. He would use girl immortals and then rape and beat them. But the little girls were always mortals."  
  
"But why little girls?" Richie had a thought of sickness.  
  
"He would look innocent. A family man. No one would ever suspect. And back then it didn't matter if children went to school b/c of the industrial revolution. My point is that this isn't your fight when he comes. He is almost as old as Methos. He is powerful and I don't want you fighting him."  
  
"But--" He was getting ready to protest.  
  
"But nothing, i know how you must feel. The same way i felt for Amanda, but it isn't your fight." Duncan headed for the elevator with Richie following him.  
  
"But it certainly isn't her fight either. And you, you are digging up the past. You shouldn't go up against him anymore then I should." Richie argued as they came up to the loft.  
  
"Yeah so guess who that leaves?" Duncan looked at the couch and Richie followed his gaze where there senses were quickly enforced.  
  
"Me." Amanda was sitting on the couch next to Brek who had fallen asleep. 


End file.
